


Taken

by HannahWaffles98



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahWaffles98/pseuds/HannahWaffles98
Summary: Danny doesn’t realize he’s barking up the wrong tree.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I’ve had rolling around in my head for a while about what would’ve happened if Danny had asked Jude out after the photo shoot but he and Zero had already been publicly dating.

_“Excuse me.”_

Jude turned, seeing the photographer’s assistant from the photo shoot. What was his name, Danny? “Listen, I’m sorry I had to get pushy out there but-” “No, no, it’s totally fine.” Danny replied. “I thought it was cool. I-I think that _you’re_ cool.” He paused and gave Jude a pointed look, “Like, really cool.”

Jude froze. Oh, wow. This guy was flirting with him.

“Um thanks. Listen I’ve really gotta-” He turned towards the door, trying to make his escape before the conversation could get any more awkward.

“Hey wait, can I uh, can I get your number?”

Crap. Too late to escape.

“Listen,” He turned back towards Danny. “I’m, uh, I’m not-” “He’s not available.” A voice spoke out from behind him.  
Oh thank god. Zero, his knight in shining red and black armor. Jude turned towards him, relief evident in his eyes as Zero spoke to him “Hey babe, sorry to keep you waiting.” Zero grabbed Jude by the hips and pulled him for a kiss hello. Jude let his hands run up Zero’s arms to rest around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

“Mmmm, no problem. I was just gonna wait by the car until you got out.” It was then Jude remembered Danny, and Danny’s offer. He turned to face him, Zero’s arms still wrapped possessively around his waist, his chin resting on Jude’s shoulder. Danny looked stunned. “Listen, I’m actually _very_ much taken, so I’m gonna have to say no to the phone number.” Danny was slow to respond. “Oh, sure, yeah, totally understandable. Um, sorry about that” “Babe, if we don’t leave now we’re gonna miss our reservation,” Zero chimed in. Jude glanced at his watch, seeing that Zero was right. He turned back to Danny to make their excuses and they walked hand in hand towards the exit.

It wasn’t until they were finally out of earshot that Jude spoke to Zero. “You didn’t have to do that you know, I was about to let him down easy.” Zero gave Jude a possessive look. “Oh I know, but maybe I didn’t want you to let him down easy. Maybe I wanted him to know that you’re _mine_ , and mine alone.”

Jude blushed, turning his face away so Zero couldn’t see the effect his words had on him.

“Besides,” Zero continued, “It’s not as if the whole world of professional basketball doesn’t know about us. If he’s not cultured enough to turn on a tv and watch a sports channel, he deserved what he got.”

Jude turned and smacked Zero lightly on the chest. “Oh come on, there are _some_ people in the world who don’t know who you are, you egotistical maniac.”

Zero gave Jude a fond look. “I may be an egotistical maniac, but I’m _your_ egotistical maniac babe.”

“Yeah,” Jude replied, a small smile on his lips. “You kind of are.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, and I'd really appreciate some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, because my feelings are fragile things and criticism like "that sucked" is in no way helpful for me, I'd also love some more prompts if you have one you'd like me to write and you like my writing, I'm always trying to be a better writer!


End file.
